


Resistance of the Stars

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mind Manipulation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Rey hears a voice cry out across the force. When she steers the Millennium Falcon to it's location, she unknowingly enters them in one of the greatest fights in their lives.





	Resistance of the Stars

Rey had only been off Jakku in less than a standard galactic year and she already felt overwhelmed with how many planets and aliens there were out in the galaxy. Leia of course was helping her cope to an extent, she did have a Resistance to plan even if right now it consisted of herself, Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, and Chewie.   
  
Being the only one other than Leia attuned to the force and being the only Jedi by default on the ship, there were some things that came naturally to her. Sometimes it would be visions of the past and the future, to teach her what the books could only dream of doing. Sometimes it would just be a nagging feeling at the back of her head, or a gut instinct that she felt she could trust beyond anything else.  
  
She felt the force in many things, and right now there was something screaming out ripples in the force that made her skin crawl.  
  
“Do you feel it too Rey?”  
  
She nodded, looking up at the star chart in front of her and pointing towards an empty spot on the map. “There. It’s coming from there. Chewie, put in these coordinates-”  
  
“Woah woah.” Poe edged his way into the conversation. “We can’t just zoom off to some unknown part of the Galaxy on the word of your feelings.”  
  
Rey arched an elegant eyebrow at him, and turning to Leia found her giving him a shrewd look. “Fine, let’s go to...where are we going exactly?”  
  
“A place where we need to be.” Was all Rey could answer for him, for truthfully there appeared to be nothing on the map and yet...something was screaming out across the force. As if someone’s very soul was wailing in agony. “Please Poe, trust me.”  
  
She and Poe locked eyes and stayed that way for a few seconds before the pilot nodded. “I trust you. But if this gets us killed I get to say I told you so in the afterlife.”  
  
Rey allowed herself a small smile. “It’s a deal. Come on Chewie.” He grunted an affirmative, and together they locked in the mysterious coordinates and jumped into hyperspace.   
  
Everything felt cold to Rey when the Falcon arrived at the destination. Peering out of the view ports, the crumbling remains of the resistance floated out towards the space indicated by their Jedi. The vast chunks of debris floated in the empty space. A planet in the shape of a star had a gargantuan machine attached to it, it’s drill-like appendages digging into the crust.  
  
“What happened here?” Leia whispered quietly, vivid memories of Alderaan flashing in her mind. “What could have caused such destruction...the First Order doesn’t have nearly enough manpower to make another superweapon.”  
  
 _That would be me, Princess._  
  
Rey and Leia stiffened as the mechanical, corrupted voice invaded their minds.  
  
 _You have come at a most opportune time, Jedi._  
  
“Get out of my mind.” Rey hissed angrily. _I am currently occupying the former president of Haltmann Works Company. It appears that my merging with him has allowed me unique access to...processing...ah. Yes. Allowed me unique access to “The Force” as you put it._ _  
_ _  
_“ _Get out of my head._ ” Rey shouted firmly, using every ounce of her strength to force the invader out of her mind. Leia collapsed on the sabback chair, hands trembling with fear.  
  
“Uh...guys? We have trouble.”   
  
Rising in front of them, Rey’s heart sank in fear at the sight of the monstrosity. A large, light blue cylinder body with mechanical protrusions that looked almost angelic in design. Rey gulped as Poe took the controls to the Falcon with Chewie. “Star Dream.” She whispered.  
  
“Buckle up everyone! We’re in for a hell of a fight on our hands! Finn, Rey get down to those turrets!” Rey nodded and looked over Leia, grabbing her leader’s hand firmly.  
  
“That’s what it calls itself. Star Dream. How do we stop it?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Leia shook her head, staring out in terror as four black holes formed around Star Dream. “I don’t know.”  
  
“POYO!”   
  
The Millenium Falcon rocked suddenly as a giant pink warship barreled into view, knocking the freighter aside as beams of energy raced out into open air. “What the hell?!” Poe swore loudly, Chewie growling angrily in agreement as they righted the Falcon.  
  
Rey’s heart threatened to burst when she saw the warship’s face look over at the Falcon. The light could be felt pouring from every crack on it. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and opened them again.  
  
She wasn’t in the Falcon anymore. Instead she was standing in a black void that was eerily similar to her. Her audience was a small, round, pink alien. It looked up at her with curious and childlike eyes. “Poyo?”   
  
Rey walked over, and knelt down in front of it. “You’re here to help us, right little one?” The alien tilted its head, or body, it was difficult to tell to the other side. Before it smiled and jumped up to give Rey a warm hug. “Poyo!”  
  
“Rey? REY!”   
  
Gasping for air, Rey clutched onto the seat as the Falcon swerved dangerously to avoid a gigantic missile fired by Star Dream. “Help the battleship.” She said firmly. “There’s an ally on board that we must help.”  
  
The pink battleship, _Halberd_ came the whisper in her mind, the Halberd jetted off to the left while the Falcon steered right. As one, the two ships opened fire on Star Dream. The machine groaned as laser blasts scorched it’s metal, and more black holes opened near the machine.  
  
“We got company!” Poe yelled below. Finn swiveled the guns and blasted through the machines summoned by Star Dream as the Halberd soared past, unleashing all guns on the gigantic computer. Ducking out of the way, Rey turned her own guns on Star Dream and opened fire, sending debris flying as the machine twirled around, engulfing itself in a fiery blaze before roaring downwards.   
  
The Halberd spiralled out of the way while the Falcon rolled, barely avoiding the blazing attack from Star Dream. Rey gulped, the heat coming off the machine could be felt through the thick hull of the turret.   
  
A warning siren rang out across the Falcon, and to Rey’s horror a gigantic heart-shaped shield formed around Star Dream, two glowing half hearts at the center of the shield. It’s eye glowing with power before three gigantic cubes formed in front of them.  
  
“Lemme handle this one Chewie!” Poe barked over the comm, the Falcon jerking and swerving erratically as it scraped and slammed against the cubes, blasting it’s way through one of them. Chewie’s annoyed growled followed by Poe’s exasperated ‘I know’ brought a smile to Rey’s face.  
  
The Halberd opened it’s faceplate and unleashed a torrent of yellow stars, the attack shattering through the shield completely and forcing Star Dream reeling back in a shower of explosions, the machine slowly descending down towards the planet below.  
  
“Is it over?” Finn asked, swiveling his gun around wildly for any sign of Star Dream.  
  
“No.” Rey said softly, gripping the controls tightly as the force swirled around the planet. “Not by a long shot.”  
  
Star Dream’s eye lit up, and it flew down towards the gigantic dome. The top opened up, and the evil machine slammed on the open hole, rotating to screw itself into place. A powerful ripple surged outwards and buckled the Falcon, and Rey could sense everyone’s fear on board.  
  
“No...no no no this isn’t what we signed up for.” The dome was rising, the gigantic arms of the machine falling off in a titanic explosion. Star Dream had merged with it and now they were fighting something that could only be described as a living planet.  
  
“ _We did not sign up for this_!” Poe yelled over the comm as Star Dream’s second form hovered over the sun in the horizon.  
  
“We can’t escape now even if we wanted too.” Leia commented from her position, leaning over to watch the Halberd engage Star Dream again, sending wave after wave of missiles and lasers at the planetary menace. “The gravity is too strong to escape. We need to keep fighting.”  
  
 _It appears I have underestimate your crew and Kirby. I shall not make that mistake again._  
  
Star Dream _roared_. The garbled text of human speech and corrupted vocals made Rey’s head hurt. Buried deep in the force though, Rey could hear another scream, fainted than before.   
  
_Haltmann will be gone soon. The programming is nearly complete. You cannot win._  
  
“Poe, give it everything you’ve got!” Rey yelled out, slamming her controls forward with the Falcon, the Force urging her onwards as her ship raced towards Star Dream, two missiles ejecting from her ports and soaring out towards the malicious robot. A gargantuan explosion rocked Star Dream, and a chunk of the robot’s outer shell was sent hurtling towards them, the Halberd swerving to the side and blowing another chunk off.  
  
Rey could see what lay beneath the armor now. Her blood was racing and her heartbeat was loud in her ears when she saw two large, lifeless eyes stare at her. They blinked, and a screen formed in front of Star Dream. A giant holographic H floated lazily towards them, the two ships easily dodging out of the way.  
  
“What are you…” Rey spoke aloud as a third piece of Star Dream’s armor was blown off. A cat-like face could be seen now, and both Rey and Finn concentrated fire on the last piece of armor, succeeding in blowing off the final piece.  
  
Explosions rocked Star Dream again, the machine’s arms fruitlessly lashing off before breaking off and floating off into space. Star Dream’s face could be seen, colored blue and twitching slightly.   
  
“What are you!?” Rey shrieked.   
  
_Allow me to show you. Jedi._ _  
_ _  
_Space had dissolved away. Gone were the stars and the planets. A swirling vortex of color surrounded the Falcon and the Halberd. Rey felt her connection with the force fluctuate, feeling both at one and completely separate from the life force she held so dearly.  
  
 _I am the one who shall bring about an end to this Galaxy._ _  
_ _  
_Her senses were diluting. Nothing seemed to work except her hands and her eyes. Rey could feel blood trickling down her nose but she smell anything. There were people yelling over the commlink but she couldn’t hear them.  
  
She could only feel Star Dream’s power exert itself over her being. Star Dream opened it’s catlike mouth and made such an unholy noise that Rey couldn’t properly understand it.  
  
 _I am_ ** _Star Dream._**  
  
Rey screamed.  
  
Everything was collapsing around her. And yet she felt herself fight on. Star Dream was twisting her vision but out of the corner of her warped eyesight she could see a pink starship desperately fighting on through the cosmic storm unleashed upon them.   
  
Her vision swayed. A heart-shaped hole was ripped from the void and out of it came a weather vane. A loud clucking noise was heard and she knew her body slammed against the back of her seat by the feeling of the seat. Pain frayed her every nerves and yet she felt none of it.   
  
A gold pocket watch chomped into view, and Rey opened fire. It’s sharp teeth exploded before dissolving into corrupted pixels. The void itself seemed to corrupt itself as breaks into reality began to happen. The Stars spilled back in and Rey could only watch and fire as holographic numbers flew past her, counting down to her death.  
  
Then without warning, everything went black.  
  
Star Dream was wailing in agony.  
  
 _HHhooWWww….?_   
  
The dying machine watched as Kirby floated out of the Robobot. Unconcious.  
  
 _NnnooOOO_ ** _ooo…_**  
  
Opening his mouth, Star Dream inhaled Kirby and the Falcon...  
  
 ** _Activating Soul OS Program._**  
  
Kirby awoke to see Star Dream’s beating heart, the core of the machine pulsing with malicious life. He could feel President Haltmann was gone permanently now, the last trace of his soul deleted by the machine.  
  
Lasers slammed all around Kirby, but the Star Warrior wasn’t scared. With a determined look on his brow, he ran over to Rey and opened his mouth wide. The vacuum-like winds sucked in her lightsaber and with a flourish of his new robes, Kirby held aloft his own pink lightsaber.  
  
Feeling the force in him more than ever, Kirby launched himself at Star Dream’s core, slashing away at the mechanical heart as sparks flew out. With each beat, a shockwave of energy rippled out, Kirby doggedly dodging each and every laser blast and striking at the very soul of Star Dream itself.   
  
A gigantic pink pulse boomed from the dying machine. A garbled and corrupted scream echoed across the machine, warning lights and explosions going off everywhere. Looking around desperately, Kirby loaded Rey into the Falcon and hopped on the Warp Star.  
  
When Rey finally awoke, her whole body ached. She shuddered, opening her tired eyes and flexing her weary fingers to make sure she was still alive. With a groan, she pushed herself up to survey her surroundings.  
  
She was back in the Falcon’s main deck. Poe, Chewie, Finn, Leia, and Rose were all unconcious on the floor. The smell of chemical solution filled the air though, and wearily she turned her attention towards the pink little alien, who was now wearing a doctor’s coat, glasses, and a stethoscope over his head.  
  
He turned towards Rey, and smiled happily, dashing over to her and holding up a pill. “For me?” She croaked. He nodded, and she slipped it into her mouth and swallowed it.   
  
The pain in her body eased away. With a deep sigh, she could feel the Force’s connection help ease her suffering. The little alien was pushing the pills into everyone’s mouths, and soon they were all awake and groggy.  
  
“What happened?” Poe slurred.   
  
Rey pointed towards the alien. “Our comrade in arms helped cure us. It appears he is a being of many talents.”  
  
Leia rose as gracefully as she could, beckoning the alien over towards her. Shedding his outfit with a small pop and a little star, he sat in her lap. “We are very thankful for your help back there little one. What are you called?”  
  
The alien tilted his head to the side a little, before he smiled. “Kirby!”  
  
“Well Kirby, despite the debt of grattitude we owe you, would you be willing to help us again? The First Order isn’t gone yet, and until they are your planet may very well be under attack again.”  
  
Kirby bounced on his big, red feet. He looked over at Rey, who nodded in affirmation. Turning back to Leia, he nodded and smiled. “Pyo!”  
  
Leaning back, Leia laughed a little. “I’ll take that as a yes. Poe, can you set us a course for somewhere safe that we can lay down for a while? I am exhausted.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
Slumping into the pilots’ chair, Chewie and Poe set a course for a new planet, and Poe couldn’t help the little smirk as he saw their newest recruit bounce around the Falcon happily, gawking at everything in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars and Kirby fic, Hooray!


End file.
